Dr Moon's Chaos Blog of Super Awesomness
by The Controlled Chaos Studios
Summary: Dr. Moon is an inspiring new villian... ish. Dr. Moon is trying to make a name for himself, and so far it's not working. But with his new evil friend Nightmare Sparkle; could Dr. Moon finally succeed? COuld this be the end of his archnemisis Sonic? and, most importantly, does he finally get the girl of his dreams? Read, Review, and Enjoy to find out. Slight MLP crossover as well.
1. Welcome to the blog of super awesome max

**Johnny: Here it is, the long awaited parody of the world's greatest musical ever. Of all the crossovers this movie had; a Sonic crossover is not one of them. I own none of the characters except for Moonlight, Bobby, Jordon, Samantha, Gauntlet, Angel, and Chaos. All other characters belong to Sega/Archie. I own absou- (Static) what the he- (static) STOP I- (Static) SON OF A BI- (Static).**

**Dr. Moon: Ah hahahaha. Ah ha haaaa. A haaaa; I have taken over this introduction, for I am the greatest agent of chaos! Now, I'll tell you something awesome; I'm going to make sure you are reading this story with my fan-fiction transfer device. This allows me to transfer stories to this story. MHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- (Static) what the- OH CRAP, IT'S OVERLO- (Static) IT'S GOING TO EXPL- (static, screen crash)**

**Johnny: … please, just read the story.**

Blog #1

A camera is placed on a work bench and is turned to record a dark blue hedgefox in an open lab coat wearing a green undershirt and blue jeans. He was also wearing a pair of black glasses and black goggles on top of his head. Behind him was a ton of his unfinished experiments and inventions and tons of his failed experiments and inventions.

"Um, okay, um Hi- I'm Dr. Moon, an agent of chaos. I am wishing to join the Chaos league of Destruction. This blog will be my only of getting in touch of the league. It also allows me to talk to you, my fans of my work. Now first things first, the evil laugh. A lot of you have asked to hear my evil laugh; so, here we go." Dr. Moon begins to clear his throat and get ready for his evil laugh.

"Okay, here we go; Ah hahahaha. Ah ha haaaa. A haaaa." He paused as he stared at the camera, he then cleared his throat.

"So that's you know... coming along. I'm working with a Vocal coach. Strengthening the 'ahhaa'." He cleared his throat as he continued to stare at the camera.

"You know, a lot of guys ignore the laugh and that's about standards. I mean, if you're going to get into the Chaos league of Destruction you HAVE to have a memorable laugh. I mean do you think Chaos didn't work on his cackled? His terrible... Death... cackled." He trailed off for a second.

"No response, BTW from the League yet, but my application is strong this year. A letter of condemnation from the Deputy Mayor. That's gotta have some weight, so, Fingers crossed." Dr. Moon crossed his fingers as he looked around. He snaps his fingers and grabbed a stack of papers.

"EMAILS! Mechadillo_master writes: 'hey genius' wow. Sarcasm. That's ORIGINAL." Dr. Moon said as he paused as if waiting for laughter. He went to reading the email as the image changed to a brown Mechadillo with a red and blue uniform.

"Where are the five billion dollars you were supposed to pull out of that bank vault with your Light-Bound Portal ability? Obviously it failed or it would be in the papers." He smirked as he faded back to Dr. Moon.

"Well no, they're not going to say anything in the press. But BEHOLD. Transported from there to here." He holds up a bag of shredded green paper. There was a slight miscalculation with the duration of the light, and um, they uh had um… they were shredded when I had to teleport with a low amount of um... light. But, they were transported for a short time in money form and um…" he throws the bag away.

"Let me be clear about something, it's not about making money. It's about TAKING money. Destroying the status-quo because the 'status' is NOT 'quo'. The world is a mess and I just need to RULE it. I'm gonna... that smells like cumin." He cleared his throat and began shifting in his chair.

"So, I'm almost able to teleport in low amounts of light rays. AND more importantly the Yellow Chaos time freeze event is almost up. This is the one. Stops time. Yellow Chaos. Tell your friends. We have... OH! Here's one from our good friend Shadow the Hedgehog." Dr. Moon gave a look of disgust. The image began to fade to an ebony Hedgehog with red strikes in his quills wearing a long black cloak, standing in the middle of green hill park with little kids passing him by.

"Dr. Horrible. I see you are once again afraid to do battle with your nemesis. I waited at Dooley Park for 45 minutes." Shadow then was approached by a couple of cops and he ran off. The image faded back to Dr. Moon as he shook his head no.

"Ok, DUDE you're NOT my nemesis. My nemesis is Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog. He dislocated my shoulder... Again... last week." Dr. Moon began rotating his shoulder as he sighed.

"LOOK! I'm just trying to change the world, OK? I don't have time for a grudge match with every poser in a parka. Besides, there are kids in that park, so..." he flipped through his papers and came across another one he read.

"Here's one from Thespeedytwinillusion. 'Long time watcher, first time writing.' Blah blah blah blah..." the image faded to yellow fox with two tails.

"You always say on your blog that you will 'show her the way, show her you are a true villain'. Who is 'her' and does she even know that you're…" the image faded back to Dr. Moon as he lowered the papers. He looked up and then back at the papers and then stared blankly at the camera.

A soft upbeat tempo began playing in the background as the image shifted over towards a Laundry Mat with Dr. Moon walking in with his costume; just a shirt, jeans, a tie and his glasses with his hair down covering the left side of his face and the rest flowing down to just past the start of his back.

He sighed as he stared at a pink hedgehog with long flowing pink quills and a few medium quills jutting out in front, covering a part of her head. They were held back with a red headband and she was wearing a short red dressed, that revealed a lot of her back and legs; the parts of her legs not revealed was the parts covered by her red high heeled high-top boots with a white strip down the front of the boot. Dr. Moon, a.k.a Moonlight, sighed as he stated to sing.

**LAUNDRY DAY, SEE YOU THERE**

**UNDER THINGS. TUMBLING**

Moonlight began loading clothes into the machine as he kept glancing over at the girl. Her name was Amy Rose.

**WANNA SAY, "LOVE YOUR HAIR"**

**HERE I GO,**

Moonlight tried to speak, but all he did was start mumbling.

**MUMBLING**

Moonlight walked over towards Amy as she was unloading a bunch of clothes from the dryer. He snapped his fingers as things turned a shade of yellow and everyone just froze.

**WITH MY YELLOW CHAOS I WILL STOP THE WORLD**

**WITH MY YELLOW CHAOS I WILL FIND THE TIME TO FIND THE WORDS TO**

Moonlight was loading a dryer looking over to see Amy loading a dryer as well, three dryers over, with four different people blocking their views.

**TELL YOU HOW, HOW YOU MAKE, **

**MAKE ME FEEL, WHAT'S THE PHRASE?**

**LIKE A FOOL, KINDA SICK**

**SPECIAL NEEDS, ANY WAYS**

The image shifts over to him back in his costume in his lab holding a yellow ball of chaos. He smiled at the camera.

**WITH MY YELLOW CHAOS I WILL STOP THE PAIN**

He smirks as he stares at Shadow through the camera.

**IT'S NOT A DEATH-RAY OR AN ICE-BEAM THAT'S ALL SHADOW**

**I JUST THINK YOU NEED TIME TO KNOW**

**THAT I'M THE GUY TO MAKE IT REAL**

**THE FEELINGS YOU DON'T DARE TO FEEL**

**I'LL BEND THE WORLD TO OUR WILL**

**AND WE'LL MAKE TIME STAND STILL**

Moonlight and Amy began ballroom dancing across time, with everyone frozen in time. He then stared at the camera with a smug look.

**THAT'S THE PLAN, RULE THE WORLD**

**YOU AND ME, ANYDAY**

He winked as the image shifted to him at the laundry mat turning towards Amy. "Love your quills."

She turned towards him, "What?"

"No... I... I... I love the mills..." Moonlight laughs awkwardly.

**ANYWAY**

**WITH MY YELLOW CHAOS I WILL STOP –**

Suddenly, the image was replaced with Dr. Moonlight back at his Lab. The door just opened and in walked his best friend and number one, and only, henchman; Silver the Hedgehog.

"Hey doc." Silver smiled as he walked in

"Silver! My evil, silver-ish buddy. What's going on?" Dr. Moon turned off the camera and stood up to give Silver a bro hug.

"Life of crime. Got your mail." Silver smiled handing Dr. Moon his mail.

"Didn't you go on a date last night? Marine told me you were doubling with

Rouge and Blaze." Dr. Moon smiled, smacking silver in the chest with the mail.

"Yeah, ahhh..." Silver sighed.

"Yeah?" Dr. Moon asked.

"It was all right. I kinda thought I was supposed to end up with Blaze, but..." Silver lowered his head and ears as Dr. Moon hugged the little guy.

"I hear ya. I saw Amy today." Dr. Moon sighed.

"You talk to her?" Silver asked as Dr. Moon looked through the mail.

"So close. I'm just a few weeks away from a real, audible, connection. I'm gonna ask..." Dr. Moon's eyes popped as he held up a blood red letter. "Oh my Chaos!"

"Is that from the League?" Silver asked as he dropped the rest of the mail.

"It's from him! That's his seal isn't it?!" Dr. Moon smiled as he opened the letter.

"The leader? The... Oh my Chaos!" Silver rushed over as Dr. Moon jumped for joy.

"I got a letter from dad!" Dr. Moon began reading the letter. As he did, his two henchmen, the chaos twins, appeared and began singing the letter.

**CHAOS**

**CHAOS**

**CHAOS**

**CAHOS**

**HE COVERS THE MULTIVERSE IN DESTRUCTION AND DISCORD**

**HE'S THE GOD OF CHAOS, DEATH AND DESTRUUCTIVE SIN**

**HE GOT THE APPLICATION THAT YOU TRIED TO BORE.**

**IT NEEDS EVALUATION, SO LET THE GAMES BEGIN**

**A HEINOUS CRIME, A SHOW OF FORCE,**

**(A MURDER WOULD BE NICE OF COURSE)**

**CHAOS**

**CHAOS**

**CHAOS**

**HE'S BAD**

**THE CHAOS LEAGUE OF DESTRUCTION**

**IS WATCHING SO BEWARE**

**THE GRADE THAT YOU RECEIVE WILL BE YOUR LAST**

**WE SWEAR**

**SO MAKE YOUR FATHER GLEEFUL**

**OR HE'LL FILL YOU WITH FEAR**

**YOU BETTER NUT UP**

**THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS LOST**

**IT'S NOW OR NEVER**

**SIGNED: CHAOS**

"It's not a no..." Silver said as Dr. Moon smiles.

"Are you kidding? This is great! I'm about to pull a major heist. You know the Yellow Chaos Emerald that I need for my Yellow Chaos? It's being transported tomorrow." Dr. Moon smiled as he grabbed his gear.

"Armored car?" Silver asked.

"Courier van. Candy from a baby." Dr. Moon smirked.

"You need anything mildly heavy lifted in to the air or...?" Silver smiled as he posed.

"Thanks, but... the League is watching. I gotta go at this alone." Dr. Moon said as he messed up Silver's weed shaped quills. He walked in to his lab to begin formulating a plan.

**Johnny: well, this isn't too plagiarized… is it?**

**Moonlight: we're screwed.**

**Johnny: if anyone says that this should be taken down… I guess I will do it.**


	2. Say yeah, for real audible connection

**Johnny: So far so good, as long as the story is getting some good, or none whatsoever, reviews; I'll continue with the story. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, it's actually a lot funnier then- (Static) oh no, not again- (Static).**

**Dr. Moon: Mhahahahahaha, I have finally taken control over the stories of . Now, you must read this story. I'm in control of what you read no- (Static) NO, NOT AGAIN- (Static) DON'T EXPLODE AAGIN- (Explosion, Static, Screen crash)**

**Johnny: We are going to be seeing them again soon.**

Outside a run-down building, Amy Rose was handing out fliers and asking for signatures. She was wearing a short Red tank-top that revealed a large amount of stomach and cleavage and some short shorts with usual gloves, headband, and shoes.

"Excuse me, would you please help out with…" She trailed off as the guy just walked away. She lowered her head and ears as more people just passed her by.

**_WILL YOU LEND A CARING HAND_**

**_TO SHELTER THOSE WHO NEED IT?_**

**_ONLY HAVE TO SIGN YOUR NAME_**

**_DON'T EVEN HAVE TO READ IT_**

**_WOULD YOU HELP?_**

**_NO? HOW BOUT YOU?_**

Meanwhile, not too far from Amy Rose, Moonlight was setting up his base of operations. He used his Orange Chaos power to take control of the car.

"Stage one, complete." Moonlight said as he focused his powers into a blue chaos control pad that allowed him full control with higher mobility. Suddenly, Amy Rose spotted him and walked up behind him.

**_WILL YOU LEND A CARING HAND?_**

"ARGHHH!" Moonlight yelled as he started to sweat and blush.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Amy said, backing up.

"Argh. Ah. Hah. What?" Moonlight mumbled as his eyes twitched and started panicking a little.

"Oh, well, I was wondering if I could just... Hey, I know you!" Amy smirked as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hello. You know me? Cool. I mean. Yeah, you do. Do you?" Moonlight spoke pretty fast and panicky.

"From the laundry mat?" Amy asked.

"Wednesdays and Saturdays except twice last month, you skipped the weekend. Or, if that was you. It could been someone else, I mean, I've SEEN you. Moonlight is my name." Moonlight panicked again.

"I'm Amy. What are you doing?" She smiled as Moonlight began pretending to play a game on his device.

"I'm… uh, just playing a game. It's very important or I would stop. What Are you doing?" Moonlight asked as his face turned a bright red.

"Actually I'm out here volunteering for the Caring Hands Chao Shelter. Can you spare a minute?" Amy smiled as moonlight looked behind him at the van and saw that it was still alone.

"Umm... Ok, go." He sighed as Amy shifted her paperwork and showed it to Moonlight.

"Ok, we're hoping to open up a new location soon, expand our efforts. There's this great building nearby that the city is just going to demolish and turn into a parking lot, but if we get enough signatures..."

"Signatures? Pfft"" Moonlight snickered as Amy lowered her head.

"Yeah." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry, go on." Moonlight smiled.

"I was saying um, maybe we could get the city to donate the building to our cause. We would be able to provide 250 new beds, get Chao's off the streets and into good homes so they could..." She noticed Moonlight was staring at the van, pushing buttons to keep up the charade.

"… Buy rocket packs and go to the moon and become... florists..." She glared at Moonlight.

"You're not really interested in Chao's are you?" She growled as Moonlight started to sweat a little.

"No, I am. But they're a symptom. You're treating a symptom and the disease rages on, consumes the Mobian race. The fish rots from the head as they say. So my thinking is why not cut off the head?" Moonlight said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Of the Mobian race?" Amy asked suspiciously. Moonlight panicked again.

It's not a perfect metaphor... but I'm talking about an overhaul of the system. Putting the power in... DIFFERENT... hands." Moonlight and Amy stood there in silence for a few seconds.

"I'm all for that... This petition is about the building…." Amy said, holding the petition.

"I'd love to sign it." Moonlight said as he started to sign the petition.

"Thank you." Amy smiled as Moonlight handed the clipboard back.

"Sorry I... I come on strong." Moonlight smiled sheepishly.

"But you signed."

"Wouldn't want to turn my back on a fellow laundry person..." Moonlight trailed off as we saw a dark brown hedgehog in a security uniform walk out of the building and load the Emerald into the van. He turned his back to Amy and focused on the van as he started up the control pad.

"Well if WE can't stick together I don't..." Amy paused as she saw Moonlight not paying attention.

"I'll probably see you there." Amy said, walking away. By the time Moonlight heard this, Amy was already gone.

"No, I will. I'll..." He sighed as his head over to a secluded corner and put on his uniform, turning him into Dr. Moon.

"She talked to me. Why did she talk to me NOW? Maybe I should..." He paused again as he thought about it.

**A MAN'S GOTTA DO WHAT A MAN'S GOTTA DO**

**DON'T PLAN THE PLAN IF YOU CAN'T FOLLOW THROUGH**

Dr. Moon started up the van and made it take off down the streets at high speeds.

**ALL THAT MATTERS IS TAKING MATTERS INTO YOUR OWN HANDS**

**SOON I'LL CONTROL EVERYTHING**

**MY WISH IS YOUR COMMAND-**

Out of the blue, Sonic the Hedgehog came flying in and slammed on top of the van.

**STAND BACK EVERYONE**

**NOTHIN' HERE TO SEE**

**JUST IMMINENT DANGER**

**AND IN THE MIDDLE OF IT ME**

**YES SONIC THE HERO IS HERE**

**QUILLS BLOWING IN THE BREEZE**

He created a blue tornado that disrupted the Orange Chaos surrounding the van.

**THE DAY NEEDS MY SAVING EXPERTISE**

**A MAN'S GOTTA DO WHAT A MAN'S GOTTA DO**

**SEEMS DESTINY ENDS WITH ME SAVING YOU**

He hopped off the van to flirt with some big bosomed white furred bat.

**THE ONLY DOOM THAT'S LOOMING IS YOU LOVING ME TO DEATH**

**SO I'LL GIVE YOU A SECOND TO CATCH YOUR BREATH**

Suddenly, the van careens the Alleyway that Amy is in. Dr. Moon began pressing buttons to try and shut off the van; but he had lost control. Sonic popped in and shoved Amy out of the way. He tried to stop the van, but Dr. Moon used Blue Chaos to make a wall in front of the van. The van slammed into it and was obliterated on impact. Sonic just smirked, like it was all him that did that.

"You Idiot!" Dr. Moon growled as he glared at Sonic.

"Dr. Moon. I should have known you were behind this." Sonic smirked as he walked over towards him.

"You almost killed her" started to take threating steps towards Sonic.

"I remember it differently." Sonic smirked.

"Is she? Urgh." Sonic grabbed Dr. Moon by the throat and squeezed lightly.

"It's curtains for you Dr. Moon. Lacy, gently wafting curtains." Sonic smirked as Dr. Moon looked at him in confusion. Suddenly, Amy began standing up and crawling out of the garbage she was pushed into.

**_THANK YOU SONIC, MY HERO, I DON'T THINK I CAN_**

**_EXPLAIN HOW IMPORTANT IT WAS THAT YOU STOP THE VAN_**

**_I WOULD BE SPLATTERED; I'D BE CRUSHED UNDER DEBRIS_**

**_THANK YOU SIR FOR SAVING ME_**

"Don't worry about it." Sonic smirked as he threw Dr. Moon into a wall.

**A MAN'S GOTTA DO WHAT A MAN'S GOTTA DO.**

Amy smiled as she stood next to him.

**_(YOU CAME FROM ABOVE.)_**

Dr. Moon fixed himself up as he glared at Sonic.

**(ARE YOU KIDDING?)**

Sonic just punches Dr. Moon and he recoils into the van.

**SEEMS DESTINY ENDS WITH ME SAVING YOU**

Dr. Moon walk towards the back of the van as Amy and Sonic stood really close, looking into each other's eyes.

**(WHAT HEIST WERE YOU WATCHING?)**

** (STOP LOOKING AT HER LIKE THAT)**

**WHEN YOU'RE THE BEST YOU CAN'T REST, WHAT'S THE USE?**

Dr. Moon grabbed the Emerald and glared at the two.

** (DID YOU NOTICE THAT HE THREW YOU IN THE GARBAGE?)**

**_ (MY HEART IS BEATING LIKE A DRUM)_**

**THERE'S ASS NEEDS KICKING. SOME TICKING BOMB TO**

**DIFFUSE.**

**_ (MUST... MUST BE IN SHOCK)_**

Dr. Moon looked at his hands.

**(I STOPPED THE VAN. THE CHAOS CAME FROM MY HAND)**

**THE ONLY DOOM THAT'S LOOMING IS YOU LOVING ME TO DEATH**

**_ (ASSUMING I'M NOT LOVING YOU TO DEATH)_**

Dr. Moon rolled his eyes as he left the van.

** (WHATEVER)**

**_SO PLEASE GIVE ME A SEC TO CATCH MY BREATH_**

Dr. Moon walked off cursing under his breath, "Balls."

**Johnny: Well, I hope you enjoyed this second chapter. So far it's getting good reviews, so I will continue for now. But if someone thinks that I'm plagiarizing this or whatever… then I will stop it. Anyway- (static) damn it- (static).**

**Dr. Moon: okay, this time I have done it. I have taken over FAN FICTION .NET! MHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SOON, ALL OF THE STORIES WILL BE MINE; AND THIS, WILL BE THONLY ONE YOU CAN READ! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- (Gets punched by Sonic).**

**Sonic: I don't think so, Dr. Moon. Fan fiction .net should be for those that want to read any sorry they wish.**

**Dr. Moon: NO, PLEASE, DON'T DEST- (Watches Sonic destroys the transfer device) you're despicable.**


	3. Your a mean one, Dr Moon

**Johnny: Welcome to the third chapter, this will be the last one for a little while before we finish it. The next update will be the next episode of the high school story. Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed thi- … huh, I thought he was going to take over again. Well, hope you have enj- (static) SON OF A BI- (static)**

**Dr. Moon: (tying up Sonic) Mhahahahaha, I have finally taken over without interruptions. Now, behold the greatest story ever. And also enjoy the amazing singing of my voi-.**

**Johnny: okay, no. You are not taking over. Readers will read if they want to.**

**Dr. Moon: so far, we have three millions views.**

**Johnny: BY ALL MEANS, CONTUINE DOING WHAT YOU'RE DOING. Also. In this chapter we have something that wasn't part of the original movie; all I'm going to say is that it involves an Evil-ish Twilight Sparkle. Her supervillion name is Nightmare Sparkle; like Nightmare Moon, get it?**

**Dr. Moon: boo.**

**Johnny: Screw you, that's funny.**

Blog #2

The camera starts up and Dr. Moon sits with blank expression. A slow beat begins to play as the image is replaced with Moonlight walking the streets at night.

**ANY DOLT WITH HALF A BRAIN**

**CAN SEE THAT MOBIAN KIND HAS GONE INSANE**

**TO THE POINT WHERE I DON'T KNOW**

Moonlight walked into a dark alley and looked through a window and watched Amy and Sonic

**IF I'LL UPSET THE STATUS QUO**

**IF I THROW POISON IN THE WATER MAIN**

**LISTEN CLOSE TO EVERYBODY'S HEART**

**AND HEAR THAT BREAKING SOUND**

**HOPES AND DREAMS ARE SHATTERING APART**

**AND CRASHING TO THE GROUND**

Moonlight gets a demented look in his eyes as he stares at them laughing and talking.

**I CAN NOT BELIEVE MY EYES**

**HOW THE WORLD'S FILLED WITH FILTH AND LIES**

**BUT IT'S PLAIN TO SEE**

**EVIL INSIDE OF ME**

**IS ON THE RISE**

Inside, Amy and Sonic was having dinner in a Chao shelter. A bunch of the Chao's latched themselves to Sonic. Amy smiled as she sang.

_LOOK AROUND. WE'RE LIVING WITH THE LOST AND FOUND_

_JUST WHEN YOU FEEL YOU'VE ALMOST DROWNED_

Amy got up and picked up a couple Chao's and spun around with them.

_YOU FIND YOURSELF ON SOLID GROUND_

_AND YOU BELIEVE THERE'S GOOD IN EVERYBODY'S HEART_

_KEEP IT SAFE AND SOUND_

_WITH HOPE, YOU CAN DO YOUR PART_

_TO TURN A LIFE AROUND_

Amy set the Chao's down as she smiled at Sonic, completely oblivious to the fact that the chef was replaced with Moonlight wearing a fake mustache.

_I CAN NOT BELIEVE MY EYES_

_IS THE WORLD FINALLY GROWING WISE_

_CAUSE IT SEEMS TO ME_

_SOME KIND OF HARMONY_

_IS ON THE RISE_

The next day, Amy and Sonic were outside at the park and Moonlight was watching them from a tree with binoculars.

**ANY ONE WITH HALF A BRAIN**

**COULD SPEND THEIR WHOLE LIFE HOWLING IN PAIN**

Amy smiled as Sonic chucked a Baseball for a dog to chase after it, but it hit Moonlight in the face and he fell out of the tree. Amy smiled as she and Sonic walked away.

_(TAKE IT SLOW_

_HE LOOKS AT ME AND SEEMS TO KNOW)_

_THE THINGS THAT I'M AFRAID TO SHOW_

_AND SUDDENLY I FEEL HIS GLOW_

Moonlight watched the two on the lake from the bridge.

**(CAUSE THE DARK IS EVERYWHERE**

**AND AMY DOESN'T SEEM TO CARE**

**THAT SOON THE DARK IN ME IS ALL THAT WILL REMAIN)**

_AND I BELIEVE THERE'S GOOD IN EVERYBODY'S HEART_

_KEEP IT SAFE AND SOUND_

**(LISTEN CLOSE TO EVERYBODY'S HEART**

**AND HEAR THAT BREAKING SOUND)**

**HOPES AND DREAMS ARE SHATTERING APART**

_(WITH HOPE YOU CAN DO YOUR PART)_

**AND CRASHING TO THE GROUND**

_(TO TURN A LIFE AROUND)_

Amy and Moonlight pressed their backs against two sides of the same wall as they sang in half-sync.

**_I CAN NOT BELIEVE MY EYES_**

**_HOW THE WORLD'S -_**

**FILLED WITH FILTH AND LIES**

_FINALLY GROWING WISE_

**BUT IT'S PLAIN TO SEE**

_(AND IT'S PLAIN TO SEE)_

**EVIL INSIDE OF ME**

_(RAPTURE INSIDE OF ME)_

**_IS ON THE RISE._**

Amy walked away as Moonlight turned towards the wall. He sighed and placed his head against it as the screen went black. It came back with Moonlight and Amy doing laundry together.

"It is so dumb that we've been coming here so long and never spoke." Amy smiled as Moonlight laughed.

"I know. All those months doing a stunningly boring chore." Moonlight smiled as Amy looked down and embarrassed.

"I'm a fan of laundry." She said ashamed as Moonlight felt badly.

"Psych! I love it." Moonlight smiled as Amy laughed.

"The smell of fabric softener."

"MMmm."

"The feel of warm clothes in your hands."

"So good." Moonlight smiled as Amy smiled as well. Moonlight smiled as he grabbed a white bag.

"Hey, this is weird. I ordered one frozen yogurt and they gave me two. You don't happen to like frozen yogurt do you?" Moonlight smiled as Amy smiled back.

"I love it." Amy smiled and blushed a little.

"You're kidding! What a crazy, random happen-stance. Here." Moonlight handed her the other cup of frozen yogurt.

"Thank you." Amy laughed as she started to eat frozen yogurt.

"So how was your weekend? Did you spend the whole time hunting wild signatures?" Moonlight smiled, knowing full well the answer.

"Um, actually, I went on a date..." Amy smiled and blushed.

"Get right outta town. How was that?" Moonlight smiled, while on the inside he was screaming in anger.

"Unexpected. He's a really good looking guy, and I thought he was kinda cheesy at first..."

"Trust your instincts-." Moonlight interrupted.

"But, he turned out to be totally sweet. Sometimes people are layered like that. There's something totally different underneath than what's on the surface." Amy explained.

"And sometimes there's a third, even deeper level and that one is the same as the top surface one." Moonlight over explained.

"Huh?" Amy was confused.

"Like with pie... So, you gonna see him again?" Moonlight asked.

"I think I will..." Amy smiled.

"Huh." Moonlight's tails started to stab each other.

"Moonlight?"

"Yeah?"

"You're tails are trying to murder each other." Amy pointed as Moonlight just stared.

So I am. Hilarious." Moonlight laughed as Amy did to.

Blog #3

Dr. Moon was sitting in his lab with Silver, working on his blog again.

"All right. The wait is over. This my friends, is my Yellow Chaos Amplifier device, which, with the addition of the Yellow Chaos Emerald I obtained at my famously successful heist last week. I say successful in that I achieved my objective. It was less successful in that I inadvertently introduced my arch-nemesis to the girl of my dreams, and now he's taking her out on dates, and they're probably going to French kiss or something. She called him sweet. How is he sweet?" He tailed off as Silver tapped his shoulder and pointed at the yellow Chaos Emerald.

"RIGHT. Yellow Chaos. SO as of tonight I am in the Chaos League of Destruction if all goes according to plan; which it WILL because I hold a P.H.D in Chaos theory. See you at the aftermath. PEACE!" he raised the peace sign. He looked at it as he lowered his hand.

"But not literally..." he turned off the blog.

Blog #4

Returns battered and bruised. His goggles were cracked on one lens, there were scratches on his lab coat, and his hair was standing on end.

"Ahem. The Yellow Chaos Amplifier device needs work. I also need to be a LITTLE bit more careful about what I say on this blog. Apparently the M.P.D and Sonic are among our viewers. They were waiting for me at the Mayor's dedication of the Sonic Hero's Memorial Bridge. The Yellow Chaos amplifier device takes a few seconds to warm up and I wasn't... Sonic threw a car at my head. Not to worry though, because I'm..." Suddenly, his cell phone went off.

"Oh, one second." Moonlight picked up the phone as Chaos's henchmen spoke on the other side.

**HE SAW THE OPERATION**

**YOU TRIED TO PULL TODAY**

**BUT YOUR HUMILIATION MEANS HE STILL VOTES NAY**

**AND NOW ASSASSINATION IS JUST THE ONLY WAY**

**THERE WILL BE BLOOD**

**IT MIGHT BE YOURS**

**SO GO KILL SOMEONE**

**SIGNED: CHAOS**

Dr. Moon put the phone down and gulped. He and Silver were sitting in the living room, discussing the phone call.

"Kill someone?" Silver asked.

"Would you do it? To get into the Chaos League of Destruction?" Dr. Moon asked as Silver shook his head.

"Look at me man. I'm Silver. I mean, at my most bad-ass I can levitate a Mailbox three feet off the ground with a mild nosebleed. I'm not E.L.E material." Silver sighed as Dr. Moon began to pace back and forth.

"Killing's not elegant or creative. It's not my style." Dr. Moon sighed.

"You've got more than enough evil hours to get into the Henchman's Union."

"Pfft I'm not a henchman. I'm Dr. Moon. I have a P.H.D. in Chaos Theory." Dr. Moon took a bad-ass pose.

"Is that the new catch phrase?" Silver asked as Dr. Moon glared.

"I deserve to get in. You know I do. But killing? Really?" Dr. Moon shook his head.

"Hourglass says she knows a kid in Iowa that grows up to become president. That'd be big."

"I'm not gonna kill a little kid."

"Smother an old lady."

"Do I even know you?" Dr. Moon glared. Later that day, he was perched on a rooftop; watching some teenagers just laughing and joking and having a good time. Dr. Moon was readying a Red Chaos Pulse Amplifier and was about to blast the teenagers with a giant beam of Red Chaos, but he couldn't.

"I can't kill a random stranger; it's just not right." He sighed as he slumped on the roof. Suddenly a tall dark purplish Alicorn stood over him. She had a blackish purple transparent sparkling mane and a sort of evil look on her face. She had some bad ass armor on.

"Who, are you?" She asked.

"Dr. Moon, the soon to be next member of the Chaos League of Destruction." Dr. Moon shivered as the Alicorn groaned.

"Oh come on! You two! You're the second Supervillion I met that wants to get in." She sat and sighed as Dr. Moon stood up.

"Well, maybe you'll have better luck then me; because there's no I'll get in." Dr. Moon sighed.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because the only way I'll get in is through killing someone."

"Really? Me too. I failed my last test when I tried to get everyone I knew obsessed with a doll through a spell called Want it, need It… I rather not talk about it." She lowered her head. Dr. Moon sat next to her and chuckled.

"At least you don't have an annoying arch-nemesis." Dr. Moon sighed.

"Her name is Rainbow Dash and she is annoying as hell." She sighed.

"Well, is she dating the one person you have had a crush on ever since you first met her?" Dr. Moon as the Alicorn sighed.

"Well, you win. You have the worst arch-nemesis." She said.

"I better get going. I have laundry to do. Good luck… um, what's your name?" Dr. Moon asked.

"Me to, and it's Nightmare Sparkle; 'the sparkly nightmare of the world!'" She laughed manically as Dr. Moon smiled.

"Good catch phrase, mine is 'I have a P.H.D in Chaos Theory!'" Nightmare Sparkle chuckled.

"Awesome catch phrase." She smiled as teleported away. Dr. Moon teleported away as well. A little while later, Moonlight walked into the Laundry Mat and started his laundry. As he grabbed another washer's handle, a bright purple hoof appeared and was placed on top of his hand. Moonlight turned to see a bright purple unicorn with dark purple mane with a bright purple streak.

"Um, I already have this washer." Moonlight said as the unicorn used her magic to scoot him away from it.

"Sorry, but it's the last one and I need it." She started to load her laundry when Moonlight noticed the weird mark on the side of her plot. It was the same one as that Alicorn he met earlier. He pieced two and two together.

"Nightmare?" He said in a hushed tone and watched Nightmare stumble back.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" She yelled, before blushing as everyone stared at her.

"It's me, Dr. Moon." Her eyes widen.

"Wow, what are the odds?" She smiled.

"Too many variables to calculate, but it's nice to see you out of costume." He smiled.

"Yeah, I know. Not to intimidating as a six foot tall Alicorn, huh? The name's actually Twilight Sparkle." She lifted her hoof up as Moonlight shook it.

"Moonlight Booster." He smiled. They talked for over an hour about all kinds of stuff. From how they got into evil, to their almost successful evil plans, to the great comebacks they thought of after the fact to say to their arch-nemesis. Eventually, however, Amy walked in with her laundry and Moonlight dashed over and began talking about what's been happening. Twilight's ears dropped as she trotted over.

"Hi, um I'm Twilight, a friend of Moonlight's." She said to Amy.

"Oh cool, how do you to know each other." Amy smiled.

"We are in the same profession and are trying to get the same job." Moonlight smiled. "Although, I don't think I'm going to get it." He sighed as Amy smiled and lifted his head up. Twilight took the hint and walked away.

"I just, you know, REALLY think I'm qualified for this, this job and I just can't get my foot in the door." Moonlight sighed.

"I'm sure you will." Amy smiled.

"I wanna do great things, you know? I wanna be an achiever. Like Chaos..." Moonlight sighed.

"The god of Chaos and Destruction?" Amy asked.

"I meant Ghandi." Moonlight went for the save.

"Well, I've gotten turned down from plenty of jobs. Even fired a few times." Amy sighed.

"I can't imagine anyone firing you."

"Neither could I. Now I can visualize it really well. But, you know... everything happens.

"Don't say "for a reason"."

"No, I'm just saying that everything happens."

"Not to me."

_HERE'S A STORY_

_OF A GIRL_

_WHO GREW UP LOST AND LONELY_

_THINKING LOVE WAS FAIRY TALE_

Amy got up and walked over towards the window and stared out it.

_AND TROUBLE WAS MADE ONLY FOR ME_

_EVEN IN THE DARKENSS EVERY COLOR CAN BE FOUND_

_AND EVERY DAY OF RAIN BRINGS WATER FLOWING TO_

_THINGS GROWING IN THE GROUND_

_GRIEF REPLACED WITH PITTY_

_FOR A CITY BARELY COPING_

_DREAMS ARE EASY TO ACHIEVE_

Moonlight sat down next to her and they stared into each other's eyes.

_IF HOPE IS ALL I'M HOPING TO BE_

_ANY TIME YOU'RE HURT_

_THERE'S ONE WHO HAS IT WORSE AROUND_

_AND EVERY DROP OF RAIN WILL KEEP YOU GROWING_

_SEEDS YOU'RE SOWING IN THE GROUND_

_SO KEEP YOUR HEAD UP_

_ MOONY BUDDY_

They leaned and was about to kiss when Amy pulled back.

"It's like Sonic is always saying..." Amy said as Moonlight blushed and nodded.

"Right. Him. How are things with 'cheesy on the outside'?" Moonlight said as he began unloading his clothes from the washer next to Twilight.

"Good. They're good. He's nice. I'll be interested to know what you think of him. He said he might stop by." Moonlight dropped his clothes on the floor and turned to panic. Twilight saw from his expression that he might be Moonlight's arch-nemesis.

"Stop by here?!" Moonlight panicked.

"Yeah." Amy smiled.

"OH! Goodness. Look at my wrist. I gotta go." He tried to run out of the door.

"But what about your clothes?" Amy asked as ran back towards them and placed into the basket.

"I don't love these. See ya." He ran out of the door and into Sonic. "ARGH!" he yelled. Twilight and Amy headed over to the two.

"Oh, Pardon." Sonic smiled.

"Pardon." Moonlight kept his head down.

"Moonlight, this is Sonic." Amy smiled as she introduced Sonic.

"OH! Moonlight, the laundry buddy. Well it is very nice to

Meet you." Sonic smiled as he shook Moonlight's hand.

"We're meeting now for the first time." Moonlight smiled sheepishly.

"You look horribly familiar." Moonlight stepped back towards Twilight.

"One of those faces I guess."

"Have I seen you at the gym?"

"At the gym..."

"I don't go to the gym, I'm just naturally like this." Sonic smiled as Twilight introduced herself.

"Who wants to know what the Mayor is doing behind closed doors? He is signing over a certain building to a Caring Hands Group as a new homeless shelter." Sonic smiled as Moonlight and Twilight looked at each other.

"Oh my God!" Amy smiled as she hugged sonic.

"Yep. Apparently the only signature he needed was my fist. But, with a pen in it. That I was signing with." Sonic smiled.

"I, I can't believe it!" Amy kissed Sonic on the cheek as Moonlight gulped down his anger.

"Congratulations" Moonlight smiled as Twilight patted him on the back.

"Thank you, THANK YOU!" Amy smiled as she hugged him and Sonic. The bell on the washer went off and Amy walked over towards it.

"Well, this is great. I wish I could stay and chit-chat." Moonlight tried to walk off, but Sonic wrapped his arms around him.

"Well it sure was nice to meet you... Doctor..." Sonic smirked as Moonlight and Twilight gasped.

"You got a little crush, don't you Doc? Well that's gonna make this hard to hear. See, later I'm gonna take little Amy back to my place. You think she likes me now? I'm gonna give Amy the night of her life. Just because you want her, and I get what you want. See, Amy's giving it up. She's given it up hard, because she's with Sonic. And I'm going to give her a Sonic Boom." He leaned in into the already trembling Moonlight's ear and whispered, "The Sonic Boom is my penis."

"Leave him alone!" Twilight said as she tried to push Sonic, but he just knocked her onto the ground. Moonlight gasp as Sonic let go of him and walked out with Amy; who was totally oblivious with what just happened.

Something just snapped inside of Moonlight. As he watched Sonic walk away with Amy, Moonlight eyes widen and his frown turns into an evil smile as his fedora starts to droop and cover his entire left side of his face. He helped Twilight and held her hoof as a dark, fast tempo began playing. He started to explain to Twilight what was on his mind.

**THIS APPEARED AS A MORAL DILEMMA**

**CAUSE AT FIRST IT WAS WEIRD THOUGH I SWORE TO ELIMINATE**

**THE WORST OF THE PLAGUE THAT DEVOURED HUMANITY**

**IT'S TRUE I WAS VAGUE ON THE HOW**

Moonlight turned towards outside and glared at Sonic.

**SO HOW CAN IT BE THAT**

**YOU**

**HAVE SHOWN ME THE LIGHT**

He and Twilight, who was a little confused at Moonlight's new mindset, and walked towards Sonic. Moonlight smiled as he twirled around.

**IT'S A BRAND NEW DAY**

**AND THE SUN IS HIGH**

**ALL THE BIRDS ARE SINGING**

Moonlight got up into Sonic's face with White Chaos so Sonic couldn't hear or see him.

**THAT YOU'RE GONNA DIE**

**HOW I HESITATED**

**NOW I WONDER WHY**

**IT'S A BRAND NEW DAY**

Dr. Moon was sitting in front of his camera and did a cool little finger rave dance move before launching a beam of Silver Chaos. Moonlight began singing as Sonic appeared and beat him at random moments.

**ALL THE TIMES THAT YOU BEAT ME UNCONSCIOUS**

**I'LL FORGIVE**

**ALL THE CRIMES INCOMPLETE, LISTEN, HONESTLY**

**I'LL LIVE**

**MR. COOL, MR. RIGHT, MR. KNOW-IT-ALL IS THROUGH**

**AND THE FUTURE'S SO BRIGHT**

Dr. Moon was flying through the air in slow mo.

**AND I OWE IT ALL TO YOU**

**YOU SHOWED ME THE LIGHT**

Dr. Moon and Nightmare Sparkle were destroying a bunch of random Sonic statutes with their amazing abilities.

**IT'S A BRAND NEW ME**

**I'VE GOT NO REMORSE**

**NOW THE WATER'S RISIN'**

**BUT I KNOW THE COURSE**

**I'M GONNA SHOCK THE WORLD**

**GONNA SHOW CHAOS BY FORCE**

**IT'S A BRAND NEW DAY**

Dr. Moon held a picture of Amy and smiled.

**AND AMY WILL SEE**

**THE EVIL ME**

**NOT A JOKE**

**NOT A DORK**

**NOT A FAILURE**

**AND SHE MAY CRY**

**BUT HER TEARS WILL DRY**

**WHEN I HAND HER THE KEYS**

**TO A SHINY NEW AUSTRALIA**

He put the picture back on the wall. The image shifted to Nightmare Sparkle and Dr. Moon standing outside with an angelic aura surrounding them. They sang in perfect sync.

**IT'S A BRAND NEW DAY**

**AND THE SUN IS HIGH**

**ALL THE ANGELS SING**

Suddenly they were actually using their powers to destroy the city

**BECAUSE YOU'RE GONNA DIE**

**GO AHEAD AND LAUGH**

**YEAH WE ARE FUNNY GUYS**

**TELL EVERYONE GOOD-BYE**

They both stood over in front of their arch-nemesis as they held each other in fear. Nightmare Sparkle and Dr. Moon looked at each other and raised their foot/hoof over on top of each other's Arch-nemesis.

**IT'S A BRAND NEW DAY.**

They stomped on their arch-nemesis as the image blackened.

**Johnny: find out what happens next time! And keep an out, because there will be a comic of this song soon.**

**Dr. Moon: This is my favorite song ever, so yeah there is going to be a comic of this… hopefully. If anyone wants to make it, that be great; but in the meantime, we are making it by scratch… no bases.**

**Johnny; just you wait for the next episode.**


	4. Guess who's back, back to kill Dr Moon

**Johnny: Here is the second to last chapter. If you really feel loyal to us, you'd read this and watched the video just for the fun of it.**

**Dr. Moon: (knocks Johnny down) enough of you, you pathetic mortal. Now it is time for me to shine. Read, review, and enjoy my awesomeness.**

**Johnny: just read, review, and flame Dr. Moon.**

**Dr. Moon: Mwhahahahah- wait, what?**

A red skunk named Sarah Trinity and a green fox named M.I.R.A smiled at the camera while sitting in the news room. Sarah trinity smiled at the camera, "Looks like we're finding out what a true hero is." She said.

"The mayor himself will be on hand to dedicate the new homeless shelter and unveil the statue of Sonic the Hedgehog." M.I.R.A said.

"It's a good day to be homeless." Sarah smiled.

"Ahhaa, it certainly is." M.I.R.A laughs. About a few blocks from the news room, a couple of Wolves were smoking weed on the street. They were twins, the first one was a Shredder and the other was Razor. Shredder sighed as he exhaled.

SO THEY SAY 'S BECOME A CRUSADER,

POLITICAL, HE'S CLEANIN' UP THE STREETS.

"About time." Razor sighed. Not too far from them, a black cat, her twin a white cat, and their cousin a purple cat. The black cat is Jordon, her sister is Samantha, and their cousin is Angel. Jordon smiles as she speaks, then all three of them, then Samantha held up a photograph picture of Sonic.

SO THEY SAY IT'S REAL LOVE

SO ROMANTIC

HE SIGNED THIS.

Amy just got off the phone with the mayor and smiled happily as she twirled.

SO THEY SAY WE'LL HAVE BLANKETS AND BEDS. WE CAN OPEN

BY MONDAY THANKS TO YOU.

"Thanks to ME." Sonic smirked as posed. Back in the news room, Sarah and M.I.R.A were singing happily.

IT'S THE PERFECT STORY

Sarah smiled at the camera.

SO THEY SAY

M.I.R.A laughed.

A HERO LEADING THE WAY

They said gleefully.

HAMMER'S CALL TO GLORY

Sarah smiled as she turned back to the camera.

LETS ALL BE OUR BEST

M.I.R.A then got an angry look

Next up, who's gay?

Jordon, Samantha, and Angel appeared on camera with shirts with Sonic's face on it. Angel sings first.

SO THEY SAY HE SAVED HER LIFE.

Jordon then smiled and spoke up.

THEY SAY SHE WORKS WITH THE HOMELESS, AND DOESN'T EAT

MEAT.

All of the yelled together smiling.

WE HAVE A PROBLEM WITH HER.

Samantha holds up a shoe.

THIS IS HIS SHOE.

Sonic smirked as he rested against a wall and sighed.

THIS IS SO NICE

I JUST MIGHT SLEEP WITH THE SAME GIRL TWICE

THEY SAY IT'S BETTER THE SECOND TIME

THEY SAY YOU GET TO DO THE WEIRD STUFF

Jordon, Angel, And Samantha appear around a terrified Sonic.

WE DO THE WEIRD STUFF

Amy sighed as she waited for Moonlight to come to the Laundry mat for their yogurt.

THIS IS PERFECT FOR ME

SO THEY SAY

I GUESS HE'S PRETTY OK

AFTER YEARS OF STORMY SAILING

HAVE I FINALLY FOUND THE BAY?

Silver sighed as he continued trying to call Moonlight in Blaze's lap. "He's still not picking up."

Dr. Moon and Nightmare continued to work on devices that will amplify their powers and come up with the perfect plan to destroy Sonic and Rainbow Dash.

**THERE'S NO HAPPY ENDING**

**SO THEY SAY**

Dr. Moon sighed as Nightmare patted him on the back. "Not for me anyway." Moonlight sighed.

Amy realized Moonlight was not coming as she sighed.

_SHOULD I STOP PRETENDING_

Dr. Moon sighed as he finished the device. He and Nightmare smiled.

**(STOP PRETENDING)**

_TAKE THE CHANCE TO BUILD A BRAND NEW DAY?_

Amy sighed as the screen split to have Dr. Moon

(OR IS THIS A BRAND NEW DAY?)

Samantha held up a dry cleaning bill.

THIS IS HIS DRY-CLEANING BILL

They all laughed and giggle.

FOUR SWEATER-VESTS.

At the Town Hall, the mayor was giving Sonic his introduction. "And in just a few minutes we'll unveil the statue of the man himself. Thank you. Thank you. Justice has a name, and the name it has, besides justice, is Sonic. Ladies and Gentlemen; your hero." Sonic smiled as he comes on stage.

"Thank you. Thank you Mayor for those kind words. 'I hate the homeless..." he flipped to the next card as everyone looked worried.

"'And this problem that plagues our city. Everyone should have the basic...'" He threw the cards on the floor as he sighed.

"You know what? I don't need tiny cue cards. When I fell DEEPLY in love with my serious, long term girlfriend Amy, wave your hand Amy." Amy awkwardly waved as everyone clapped.

"There she is. Cute huh? Sort of a quiet, nerdy thing. Not my usual, but nice. Anyway, she turned me on to this whole homeless... thing... which is terrible, and I realized, I'm not the only hero in the room tonight. I'm not the only one who's fighting." Sonic stepped down and begin singing.

IT MAY NOT FEEL TOO CLASSY

BEGGING JUST TO EAT

BUT YOU KNOW WHO DOES THAT?

LASSIE. AND SHE ALWAYS GETS A TREAT

SO YOU WONDER WHAT YOUR PART IS

CAUSE YOU'RE HOMELESS AND DEPRESSED

BUT HOME IS WHERE THE HEART IS

SO YOUR REAL HOME'S IN YOUR CHEST

EVERYONE'S A HERO IN THEIR OWN WAY

EVERYONE'S GOT VILLAINS THEY MUST FACE

THEY'RE NOT AS COOL AS MINE

BUT FOLKS YOU KNOW IT'S FINE

TO KNOW YOUR PLACE

EVERYONE'S A HERO IN THEIR OWN WAY

IN THEIR OWN, NOT THAT HEROIC WAY

SO I THANK MY GIRLFRIEND AMY

YEAH, WE TOTALLY HAD SEX

SHE SHOWED ME THERE'S SO MANY

DIFFERENT MUSCLES I CAN FLEX

THERE'S THE DELTOIDS OF COMPASSION

THERE'S THE ABS OF BEING KIND

IT'S NOT ENOUGH TO BASH IN HEADS

YOU'VE GOT TO BASH IN MINDS

EVERYONE'S A HERO IN THEIR OWN WAY

EVERYONE'S GOT SOMETHIN' THEY CAN DO

GET UP, GO OUT AND FLY

ESPECIALLY THAT GUY

HE SMELLS LIKE POO

EVERYONE'S A HERO IN THEIR OWN WAY

YOU AND YOU AND MOSTLY ME AND YOU

I'M POVERTY'S NEW SHERIFF

AND I'M BASHING IN THE SLUMS

A HERO DOESN'T CARE IF YOU'RE A

BUNCH OF SCARY, ALCOHOLIC BUMS

EVERYBODY!

EVERYONE'S A HERO IN THEIR OWN WAY

Everyone sang along with Sonic.

(WE'RE HEROES TOO)

EVERYONE CAN BLAZE A HERO'S TRAIL

CHORUS

(WE'RE JUST LIKE YOU)

DON'T WORRY IF IT'S HARD

IF YOU'RE NOT A FRIGGIN' TARD

YOU WILL PREVAIL

(AHHH AHH AHH OOOOOO)

EVERYONE'S A HERO IN THEIR OWN WAY

(WE'RE HEROES TOO)

Suddenly, Dr. Moon and Nightmare Sparkle walked in to the conference and Dr. Moon and Nightmare used their powers to freeze Sonic in time and Space.

"Ladies and gentleman, we now have your complete attention; so let's talk shop." Dr. Moon smiled as Nightmare climbed on top of the statue.

"And if anyone wants to run, don't even think about it." Nightmare smiled.

**Johnny: Stay tuned for the ending, you're going to love it.**

**Dr. Moon: Because I get my shot at awesomeness.**

**Johnny: You lose your girlfriend.**

**Dr. Moon What?**


	5. This is the End

**Johnny: This is the final Chapter, and so it is the best.**

**Dr. Moon: Get ready, because Dr. Moon and Nightmare is here.**

**Johnny: Dude, no.**

Dr. Moon laughed as he started to walk slowly down the middle of the conference. Nightmare Sparkle smirked as she set up the Yellow Chaos generator. Dr. Moon smirked evilly as he stared at everyone.

**LOOK AT THESE PEOPLE**

**AMAZING HOW SHEEP'LL**

**SHOW UP FOR THE SLAUGHTER**

He then pointed at everyone.

**NO ONE CONDEMNING**

**YOU LINED UP LIKE LEMMINGS**

**YOU LED TO THE WATER**

He turned towards Nightmare Sparkle.

**WHY CAN'T THEY SEE**

**WHAT I SEE**

**WHY CAN'T THEY HEAR THE LIES?**

Nightmare Sparkle smiled.

_MAYBE THE FEE'S TOO PRICEY_

_FOR THEM TO REALIZE_

Dr. Moon turned towards Sonic.

**YOUR DISGUISE IS SLIPPING**

He gets up into his face.

**I THINK YOU'RE SLIPPING**

He turns towards the crowd with an evil look and smile.

**NOW THAT YOUR SAVIOR'S**

**AS STILL AS THE GRAVE**

**YOU'RE BEGINNING TO FEAR ME**

Dr. Moon glares and smirks evilly at Sonic's number one fan girls.

**LIKE CAVEMEN FEAR THUNDER**

**I STILL HAVE TO WONDER**

**CAN YOU REALLY HEAR ME?**

He grabs Angel's chin and scratch the underside of it and she blushes and looks terrified at the same time.

**I BRING YOU PAIN**

**THE KIND YOU CAN'T SUFFER QUIETLY**

Dr. Moon glared and threatened the big guy next to them. He spun his finger giving the 'let's wrap this up motion'.

**FIRE UP YOUR BRAIN**

**REMIND YOU INSIDE YOU'RE RIOTING**

He smiled as he and Nightmare sung in harmony.

**_SOCIETY IS SLIPPING_**

**_EVERYTHING'S SLIPPING AWAY_**

Nightmare and Dr. Moon spun around like ballerinas

**SOO**

Nightmare uses her magic to blast the ceiling, making everyone panic as Dr. Moon uses his Red Chaos ability to blow apart the back of the stage.

_GO AHEAD_

_RUN AWAY_

_SAY IT WAS NIGHTMARE_

Dr. Moon used his Green Chaos ability to knock down the walls, sealing most of the exits. As Nightmare used her magic to levitate people and throw them around.

**SPREAD THE WORD**

**TELL A FRIEND**

**TELL THEM THE TALE**

Dr. Moon posed as the cameras pointed at him.

**GET A PIC**

He pointed at some journalist.

**DO A BLOG**

**HERO'S ARE OVER WITH**

He glared at Sonic as he held up a fist full of Red Chaos.

**LOOK AT HIM**

**NOT A WORD**

**HAMMER MEET NAIL**

He turned to everyone as Nightmare held them to the ground with her magic.

**THEN I WIN**

**THEN I GET**

**EVERYTHING I EVER**

Nightmare smiled.

_ALL THE CASH_

_ALL THE FAME_

_AND SOCIAL CHANGE_

Dr. Moon smiled as he climbed on top of her and glared at everyone.

**ANARCHY**

**THAT I RUN**

**IT'S DR. MOON'S TURN**

He stepped down and glared at every one as he stomped his feet and rocked the place.

**YOU PEOPLE ALL HAVE TO LEARN**

He raised his hands up as huge explosions occurred here and there.

**THIS WORLD IS GOING TO BURN**

He created bigger explosions.

**BURN**

Nightmare turned towards a journalists. "Yeah, it's Sparkle; S-P-A-R. Right." She smiled as the journalist fixes it.

Dr. Moon created a massive Explosion along with Nightmare.

**BURN**

The fires and explosions died down as Dr. Moon looked around.

**NO SIGN OF AMY**

**GOOD**

**I WOULD GIVE ANYTHING**

**NOT TO HAVE HER SEE**

He turned towards Sonic as he walked towards him.

**IT'S GONNA BE BLOODY**

**HEAD UP MOONY BUDDY**

**THERE'S NO TIME FOR MERCY**

Dr. Moon sparked his hands as two giant balls of Red chaos appeared. He pointed them at Sonic's face, ready to blow him apart.

**HERE GOES NO MERCY**

Suddenly, there was a shutting down noise as Nightmare rushed and over and tried to fix the generator.

"That's not a good sound..." Dr. Moon said as he turned and flew across the room as Sonic landed over him.

WAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!

"Murder? Looks like Dr. Moon's moving up. Too bad this didn't work as well as your last one." Sonic smirked as he was about to pound Dr. Moon in the face. Suddenly, Nightmare Sparkle tackled him. Sonic punched Nightmare and she collapsed on to the ground she looked to see Sonic ready to stomp her out.

"STOP!" Dr. Moon screamed and a huge blast of Silver Chaos shot out of his hands and blasted Sonic. The forced blew up several chairs and the generator and sent debris flying everywhere.

Sonic was lying on the ground as he was bleeding and was beaten up and crying, "Aww ahhh I'm in pain. I think this is what pain feels like. Oh mommy! Someone maternal. Get outta my way! I gotta get out!" He ran and pushed people out of the way as Dr. Moon and Nightmare Sparkle looked at each other and started snickering. Dr. Moon turned his head and Saw a pink hedgehog with debris imbedded into her, bleeding to death.

"Amy! Amy? Oh AMY!" Dr. Moon rushed over as Nightmare stood behind him. Dr. Moon held Amy in his arms.

"Moonlight? Is that you?" Amy asked as she gasped for breath.

"Amy, hold on. Oh no no no no no." Dr. Moon said with tears in his eyes. He tried to use his powers to heal her, but it caused too much damage as she screamed loudly. After she relaxed, she looked at Dr. Moon.

"Are you all right?" She smiled as Dr. Moon continued to cry.

"Hold on, we'll..." Dr. Moon was interrupted by Amy.

"It's ok. It's ok." She leaned in to Dr. Moon's ear. "I saw through his disguise, I saw what you saw." She then planted a kiss on his lips for a few seconds as she finally passed away.

"Amy?!" Dr. Moon screamed. He cried as a soft toned beat played. "She's dead, I killed her." He cried.

"… We succeeded." Nightmare said looking up. Dr. Moon looked at her as his eyes widen.

"Murder is the only way. The league!" He looked at her as the beat turned to a sadder tone.

"We defeated Sonic and we killed someone." Nightmare said as Dr. Moon stood up.

"I won." He said as he looked down for a few seconds.

**HERE LIES EVERYTHING**

**THE WORLD I WANTED AT MY FEET**

**MY VICTORY'S COMPLETE**

**SO HAIL TO THE KING**

Nightmare sighed glumly as Dr. Moon picked up Amy.

_(EVERYTHING YOU EVER...)_

**ARISE AND SING**

He turned and glared at everyone.

**SO YOUR WORLD'S BENIGN**

**SO YOU THINK JUSTICE HAS A VOICE**

**AND WE ALL HAVE A CHOICE**

He set Amy down on the gurney and turned to see every bowing before his power in fear.

**WELL NOW YOUR WORLD IS MINE**

He watched Amy being carted away as Nightmare held his hand with her hoof.

_(EVERYTHING YOU EVER...)_

Dr. Moon looked up at the heavens.

**AND I AM FINE**

News reports come in about Amy being dead and Sonic giving up on being a hero.

"Right here, in my heart and it hurts inside..." Sonic cried as we was given professional help. The Sonic fan girls were dressed up like Dr. Moon or like Nightmare Sparkle holding autographed pictures of them.

Dr. Moon and Nightmare and Silver holding up a bank as Silver uses his telekinesis to barely lift the heavily bags. Nightmare and Dr. Moon locked lips and smiled as they walked out of the church after being married.

Then they were seen walking their new baby villain. They were eventually at their evil hangout having a villain party as they laughed and partied. Dr. Moon and Nightmare walked through the place hand in hoof. A guy in a cloak came up to them and handed them an envelope that said that they were welcomed to join the Chaos league of Destruction. They smiled as they realized it was time for an upgrade.

**(INSTRUMANTAL)**

Dr. Moon but on a business jacket and a red lab coat on with more evil goggles as Nightmare turned into a mobian version of herself; she was the same height as Dr. Moon and she had a larger wing span and a longer horn. They walked in to the league's boardroom and saw Chaos and Ibli at the head of the table. Following him was Darkness, Dark arms, Eggman, Mr. Harry, The Meterex leaders, Scourge, and Fiona. Dr. Moon and Nightmare smiled at each other as they walked in hand in hand.

**_NOW THE NIGHTMARE'S REAL_**

**_NOW DR. MOON AND NIGHTMARE IS HERE_**

**_TO MAKE YOU QUAKE WITH FEAR_**

**_TO MAKE THE WHOLE WORLD KNEEL_**

**_EVERYTHING YOU EVER..._**

The door to the room closes as Dr. Moon and Nightmare hold that final note.

**AND I WON'T FEEL**

Blog # 5

"A thing." Moonlight and Twilight sat happily in their evil hideout looking like nothing happened. They smiled at each other as they lean in and kiss each other as the screen blacked out.

**Johnny: That is the end of Dr. Moon's Chaos Blog of Super Awesomeness. Hope you all have enjoyed this story; I may do something like this again in the future, so be prepared.**


End file.
